Elegant
by Jessalice
Summary: Diveregnt AU. Tris is a dancer, she's never been interested in boys, well not until one boy struck her attention and started giving her these weird butterflies whenever they talked. I suck at summary's sorry Rated T for possible swearing
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, so I haven't done any writing in quite a long while so I thought might as well try this again._**

 ** _Disclaimer: So I'm only putting this on this chapter because obviously I don't own divergent or any of these characters._**

"Beatrice!" my mother scolds as I lick the remaining batter off of the spoon,

"Sorry? "I say mouth full of raw chocolate cake. She sighs at me shaking her head.

"I would expect better from at 21 year old woman." she states. A blush rises to my cheeks. I was helping prepare a cake for my friend Mar's birthday party when my mum offered to help; I guess some of my tidying up methods could be seen as inappropriate but hey! It's not like I was going to put the spoon back in the bowl after I had licked it so it's fine, right? I pour the batter into the case and put it into the oven. I quickly thank my mum and head upstairs to get ready.

I check the time on my alarm clock and see that its 4:53 which means I have roughly 2 hours till I have to be at Mar's. I go to my wardrobe and search for something to wear. Since we are just going round for pizza and movies, I decide on something casual, I pick out my orange jumper and a pair of black leggings to go with them. I go to my bathroom and take a quick shower. I get changed at put on minimal make-up; Mascara, eyeliner and lipstick. I put my hair up in a messy bun and grab my phone off my nightstand. 5:21, since I still have an hour and a half I decide to go down to the studio. Before I leave I grab my practice ballet shoes. I'm not bringing my good ones because I wouldn't want to ruin them.

Once I get to the studio I head to the barre and start stretching my legs. I intend to do 45 minutes of dance then head to the gym for 20 minutes which would still leave me time to get to Mar's for 7:00. I start off doing a few simple turns as a warm up, and then I go into scorpion and start doing some plies. Since I don't have a class today I'm not really practising any specific area of dance. I go over my solo routine from my last class, trying to perfect it. I work on it for 35 minutes before I get it perfect. Although I intended on doing ten more minutes I decide to just head to the gym early instead.

I go to the changing rooms and take off my jumper leaving me in just my under top, sports bra and leggings. I start off on the treadmill. I'm quite fit and healthy so I can do a high speed on it. Someone climbs onto the treadmill next to me and I subconsciously notice them turning their speed up higher than mine. I decide to start a little competition and I turn up my speed higher than theirs. I see them turn theirs up again and see they've set it to max speed. Two can play at that game. I turn mine right the way up and carry on running; however I am heavily sweating now. I peer over at my competitor and laugh when I see who it is. Four runs next to me, not breaking a sweat. He glances down at me when he notices me staring. He smirks.

"Prior, so you're the one initiating competition with the almighty four." He jokes. I punch his arm sticking my tongue out. However as I do this I completely loose balance and start to topple. Four, still running, grabs my waist with one hand, setting me down on the treadmill once I get hold of the handles. There is a blush on my face that could put tomatoes to shame.

"Thanks." I mumble. He smirks,

"What was that Prior? I couldn't hear you." I glare at him, turning of my treadmill and pretending to storm off. His eyebrows crease together.

"Where are you going Tris?" He asks, I shrug, acting pissed. At the last minute I walk behind him and simply say,

"Sorry." As I grab the back of his arm tugging him towards me. This causes him to topple backwards on top of me. Okay so maybe not my best plan. He turns around to look at me, shock evident on his face. He swiftly stands up, offering his hand out to me. Cautiously I take it. As I'm about to walk away to get changed he pulls me back into him whispering in my ear.

"That wasn't very nice Tris." With that he hauls me up onto his shoulder and starts running through the gym. I punch his back. Red spilling onto my cheeks.

"FOUR" I shout "PUT ME DOWN." A laugh rumbles through his body as he grabs my waist setting me on the ground.

"See you at Marlene's." He says walking off. I stand there shocked. I have no idea what's going on with him. I mean sure we talk but when were with everyone else he's shy and right now, well he was someone else.

 ** _So Four and Tris aren't dating all other couples are, (Urlene, Crill,Sheke) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as often as possible!_**

 ** _Until next time Ravens_**

 ** _x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys,_**

 ** _I've read your reviews, seen the follows and favourites and I'm so grateful for your support!_**

 ** _On with the story_**

I'm on my way back home from my shortened gym session, the events still present in my mind. I quickly shake it off, were just friends anyway. Four's the reason I'm in this group. He's my next door neighbour so he introduced me when I first moved here. Anyway why would he like me, he could have any girl he wants. What with that cute smile, chiselled jawline, those perfect eyes and his lips… I shake my head. Snap out of it Tris. I arrive in my drive way and quickly head inside to grab the cake I baked earlier. Since I have time I decide to run upstairs and touch up my make-up.

When I've finished I hear my mum from downstairs.

"BEA YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE." She shouts.

"COMING." I shout back. I grab my phone and Mar's present before I run downstairs. My mum stands there the cake in her hand. She presses her lips to my forward and says softly,

"Be careful Hun." I smile up at her, giving her a quick side hug before scurrying out the door. Once I get to my car I text mar to tell her on my way. It's only 6:45 so I have plenty of time.

I arrive at Mar's 10 minutes later, although admittedly I had been jamming out to the radio in the car for about two of those. Hey, my favourite song came on I didn't want to miss it! I walk up to the front door and raise my fist to knock. However before I can the door is swung open. A beaming Marlene stands on the other side. "TRISSY." She shouts. I roll my eyes at the nickname and hug her.

"Happy birthday Mar Mar." I say winking; I know she hates that name as much as I hate Trissy. She pouts, still laughing and guides me inside. I see everyone else already sat in a circle staring at me.

"Oh, hi guys… STOP STARING YOUR FREAKING ME OUT!" I shout. This was unfortunate for Mar, who was standing next to me,

"Ouch, my ears." She says laughing. She ushers me over to the circle and I sit down in-between Shauna and Will.

"So…" I say awkwardly. Zeke takes this as his cue, as he springs up;

"FOUR TRUTH OR DARE!" He shouts. Four winces at the sudden explosion of noise,

"Truth?" He says cautiously. Uriah opens his mouth but Four's glare shut's him up.

"Truth oh damn…Umm who is your least favourite person in this circle?" Zeke says.

"That would be you Ezekiel." Four states. Zeke puts his hand over his heart in mock hurt. Four rolls his eyes scanning the circle for his next victim. His eyes land on me and me smirks at me, sending shivers down my spine,

"Tris, Truth or dare?" He asks. I ponder my choices, usually it would be straight dare but that look in his eye… I decide to play it safe.

"Truth." I say confidently, his smirk falters for a second before growing even wider.

"Rate the boys in this circle from 1 to 10, 1 being lowest, and 10 being highest." I gulp, oh great.

"Umm… Al 6, sorry, Zeke 8, Uriah 9, Will 8, AndFour10." I say, speeding up as I say the last bit. His smile grows wider as he cups his hand over his ear.

"What was that last one Tris, I don't think I heard it properly?" I take a deep breath,

"I said Four 10." I say raising my eyebrow at him, running my tongue over my chapped lips. For some reason he gulps. I ignore it and move onto the next person.

"Chris, truth or dare?" I say, she looks anxious for a second before returning back to a smile.

"Dare." She says, with a challenging tone.

"I dare you to sing… Dance Dance by fall out Boy." I say, she smiles at me before going on her phone to look up the lyrics. Once she's got them up she stands in the centre of the circle and starts to sing:

 ** _She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_**

 ** _Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue_**

 ** _Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_**

 ** _Tonight it's "It can't get much worse"_**

 ** _Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."_**

 ** _I'm two quarters and a heart down_**

 ** _And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_**

 ** _These words are all I have so I'll write them_**

 ** _So you need them just to get by_**

 ** _Dance, dance_**

 ** _We're falling apart to half time_**

 ** _Dance, dance_**

 ** _And these are the lives you love to lead_**

 ** _Dance, this is the way they'd love_**

 ** _If they knew how misery loved me_**

 ** _You always fold just before you're found out_**

 ** _Drink up it's last call,_**

 ** _Last resort_**

 ** _But only the first mistake and I..._**

 ** _I'm two quarters and a heart down_**

 ** _And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_**

 ** _These words are all I have so I'll write them_**

 ** _So you need them just to get by_**

 ** _Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_**

 ** _You've been saving for his mattress, love_**

 ** _Dance, dance_**

 ** _We're falling apart to half time_**

 ** _Dance, dance_**

 ** _And these are the lives you love to lead_**

 ** _Dance, this is the way they'd love_**

 ** _If they knew how misery loved me_**

 ** _Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_**

 ** _You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)_**

 ** _I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_**

 ** _Dance, dance_**

 ** _We're falling apart to half time_**

 ** _Dance, dance_**

 ** _And these are the lives you love to lead_**

 ** _Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_**

 ** _Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_**

 ** _Dance, this is the way they'd love_**

 ** _If they knew how misery loved me_**

 ** _Dance, dance_**

 ** _Dance, dance_**

 ** _Dance, dance_**

 ** _Dance, dance_**

We all clap at the end. She walks off jokingly bowing. We continue playing this game before deciding to let Mar open present's instead. We put them all in a pile in the centre and she opens them one by one. Here is what she got:

From Christina:

A top from Topshop

A £20 Hollister Voucher

A new Kate Moss lipstick

From Four:

A £20 new looks voucher

A galaxy Chocolate bar

From Zeke:

A top (Shauna's suggestion)

A new pair of sunglasses

From Shauna:

A framed picture of the group

Some Candles

A 'Naked eye shadow pallet'

From Al:

A £15 pound accessorise Voucher

From Will:

A Dress from H&M

A MAC lipstick

From me:

A new pair of heels

A pair of slippers

A tartan shirt

We all look up at Uriah confused to why he didn't get his girlfriend anything. He notices us staring and jumps up;

"One sec!" He says

He comes back in the room, still no gift in his hand. He looks at us.

"What?" He says.

"Uriah…" Four says looking at Marlene.

"Oh, Mar I have got you something its coming."

"Dude you didn't get me something to open on my actual birthday!" Mar says deflated.

"Look I'm sorry." He says walking over to her to hug her. As he does he trips over landing on the floor. As he did Zeke pointed out the window screaming

"Look!" We all turn to see nothing. We turn around curious to why Zeke did that to see Uriah on one knee a small box in his hands.

"Marlene Kayley Dawns, I have loved you forever, Will you do me the honour and marry me?" He says.

"Uriah…" She says her eye brows creasing together sadly. Everything goes silent as Uriah's Face drops.

"OF COURSE I WILL YOU TWAT!" she shouts. We all sigh in relief as Uriah kisses Marlene.

"Best. Birthday. Ever!" She says

 ** _Aww happy Urlene_** ** _J_** **** ** _I thought I would add some more couple stuff not just fourtris,yaknow to mix it up a bit._**

 ** _Disclamer:I know I said I wasn't doing these but I wanted to say I don't own Dance,Dance FOB obvs_**

 ** _I'll try to update tomorrow_**

 ** _Until next time Ravens_**

 ** _X_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm soooooo sorry for not updating my laptop broke a while ago (still haven't got a new one) so I've decided to continue this story on my iPad, apologies for any mistakes.**

It's been a week since Uriah proposed to Marlene. Me and Four have been working together at the gym everyday, it's fun if I'm honest, not that I'd ever tell Chris that. She's always been obsessed love life you see. I guess I don't mind that much other than when she sets me up on blind dates with old college friends or sisters boyfriends best mates brothers whom she has never actually met.

I sit in my room listening to 'the top 50' charts, I don't even particularly love all this pop music but it's fast and catchy and usually the kind of pieces I use in my routines. "Routines..." I think, my eyes widen as I spin around to face the clock. 5.38. My lesson is in 20 minuets and the studio is a 10 minuet drive. Swiftly I jump off my bed sprinting to the wardrobe. I decide on a simple grey cropped shirt, some leggings and a baby pink jumper. I showered this morning so I just get dressed and then apply my usual make up. Grabbing my shoes, purse and phone, I run out the door, calling bye to my mum on my way out.

I hop into my car and speed to the studio praying there is no cops around. I sigh a breath of relief as I arrive at the studio, with, 2 minuets to spare. Walking, well basically jogging, into the building I register in reception and head to studio 3 for my lesson.

3 hours and 2 routines later I head out of the studio, throwing my jumper over my head. I didn't think the lesson would overrun that much, I guess I'll have to text Chris and tell her I'll be late to dinner. Every 2 weeks (Mar's birthday being an exception) we meet as a group to have dinner and well just hang out. It's more fancy today as Four got a promotion at work so we are all meeting at a club to celebrate.

 _Great_ I think _clubbing just what I want to spend my Fridays doing._ It's not secret that I'm not much of a party girl. As I make my way home I try to mentally plan an outfit out. Unlike Christina I plan my clothes in advance (In fairness only 10 minuets in advance) so I can change quickly. I decide on my black pencil skirt, a white blouse and my leather jacket.

Rushing through the door and up to my room I hear my mum say there's lasagna in the microwave. I take a brisk shower and change into my pre-planned clothes. As I walk down the stairs, I attempt to jump into my Chelsea boots. Resulting in me flat on my face as always.

I scoff down my dinner, clearly I wasn't aware how hungry I was, then trudge back upstairs to apply my makeup. By this time it's 9:10. I'm meant to be at the club at 9:30. Luckily it is just around the corner. Once I've finished applying my makeup I grab my small bag and head into the living room to say Goobye to my mum and dad. Kissing them on the head I run out the door.

I drive to the club in record time, in fairness I may have ran a few reds, although still arriving late. Oh well better late than never right? I walk into the club, spotting my large group of friends sat at a obviously to small wooden table. I mentally do a check of who is hear only to discover Four isn't here yet. I sigh glad that I wasn't last. Just then I feel a firm hand on my waist. I jump and raise my hand to hit whoever had the audacity to touch me only to come face to face with Four.

He cocks an eye brow at me to which I just shake my head, a blush apparent on my cheeks.

"Hey I was just coming to look for you, Chris was about ready to send out a search party" he jokes, I roll my eyes at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to our table.

"Hey guys" I say dropping fours hand. I get a multidue of different respones all basically saying high other than Uriah who just burped rather loudly in my direction, I shake my head. Why am I friends with these idiots?

"Let's dance" Shauna suggests, a bright smile on her face.

Chris looks over at her, "three two one" she mouths and in a split second both of their hands grip my arms dragging me to the dance floor, I look to the boys for help only to receive laughter and waves.

 **So that's the end of this chapter;**

 **please review with any plot ideas (credit will be given),**

 **I will try to update as soon as possible**

 **thanks ravens**

 **x**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you all so much for the follows and favourites._**

 ** _On with the story..._**

I stand there completely frozen. This is always the worst part of clubbing. The dancing. It's basically just a bunch of sweaty incompetent teenagers grinding on one another. And then there is my friends, they're no better. Despite their boyfriends being _within a 10 mile radius of them_ , They still insist on grabbing any guy they can get their hands on and grinding and twerking on them. They always say 'it's the partying spirit' and ask me why I 'can't just get involved and let loose for once'. The only thought in my head when they say this is that they're acting like 16 year olds.

I must have zoned out thinking because next thing I know there is a guy right behind me, hand on my ass, urging me to 'dance' with him. He is clearly intoxicated as before I know it he is leaning in to kiss me. Confused I simply step away resulting in him falling face first onto the floor. Blushing I mutter a casual 'sorry' and try to escape back to the table.

Once I finally reach the table I see a lone figure sitting there, nursing a beer.

"Four" I say knowingly as I slide into the booth next to him "aren't you the life of the party."

He shakes his head a small smile gracing his lips, "hmmm could say the same about though couldn't I?" He smirks "stepping out the way just as the guy tried to kiss you? Harsh. That must have been a blow to his self esteem."

I blush crimson and whisper harshly "you saw that?!" He just bobs his head in return and takes another sip of his beer. We sit in comfortable silence for about 30 seconds before my favourite song plays. I internally squeal and begin to hum the song softly. It's barely noticeable but I hear Four beside me begin to sing gently.

" I hopped of the cab at L.A.X with a dream and my cardigan." I spin round, astounded before smiling and singing the next line.

"Welcome to the land of fame excess, am I gonna fit in?" He grins at me before taking a chug of his beer and singing the next line, louder this time. We repeat this process of singing the alternate line but before long we are both just belting out the words dancing slightly in our seats.

The song comes to an end far too quickly but we still stare at each other smiling. His eyes penetrate mine, daring me to lean forward and kiss him. He seems to agree as he shuffles towards me slowly leaning in. We are about 3cm away from each other when someone clears their throat from behind us.

Turning around I see all of our friends standing there, arms crossed. I turn back to Four, who is smiling sheepishly before he quickly blurts out

"Drinks? On me, me and Tris will go get them." He swiftly grabs my wrist before pulling me away from the judgemental stares of our friends.

"Sorry about that." He says shyly, releasing my wrist.

"Don't be." I say confidently. He gives me a small smile before turning to the bar to order the drinks. The bartender says he'll bring the over in a minuet so we decide to head back to the table. Before we leave I turn him to face me, alchohol consuming me. I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips firmly to his. He doesn't react for a second before one of his hands go to my back, the other cradling my face. After a minuet we pull away panting slightly. He interlocks my hand with his and we walk back to the table.

 ** _Little fourtris actionnnnnn. You guys pumped as I am for this new relationship;)_**

 ** _Thanks Ravens until next time._**

 ** _Jess x_**


End file.
